Summer Lovin'
by crabbyabby3
Summary: Summer lovin' had me a blast - summer lovin', happened so fast. A collection of drabbles taking place during Finchel's second summer. Collab story by crabbyabby3 and cArLySTAR15!  K plus for now but it may go up to T 'cause we're just rebels like that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! It's crabbyabby3 and cArLySTAR15 here with a new collab story! This is our first one together. So this story is drabbles, and it takes place during the summer after season two. Not AU. The chapters will be divided sort of...ish. Like one of us will write one chapter, then the other will write another! But for now, this is written by both of us. YAYYY!**

**I. **

**Break A Leg**

"Good luck, Rach."

"Finn! You're not supposed to say that to a performer right before a show! That's bad luck!"

"Well that's just kinda stupid."

Rachel was playing Maria in the Lima Reparatory Theater's production of _West Side Story_. It was their final performance, and so far everything had gone swimmingly. Finn was sitting in the driver's seat of his red pickup truck, and was dropping Rachel off for the seven o'clock show.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as she stepped gingerly out of the car.

"Jeez, Rachel. I just forgot!"

Rachel walked past the drivers window and hissed, "_Break a leg."_

Finn's eyes widened.

"Oh. Yeah," he said under his breath, but then said much louder, "Break a leg, babe!"

Rachel beamed and kissed him lightly on the cheek before running into the theater.

* * *

><p>Two and a half hours later, Finn was back at the theater. He waited outside for a while in the car before Rachel charged out in sweats and one of his t-shirts, glowing like she always was after a performance.<p>

"How'd it go?" he called out the window, though he already knew the answer.

"Oh my gosh, Finn, it went _great_! I loved this show. I met so many knew friends, and-" Her words were muffled as she walked around the back of the pickup to get in. After she sat down he kissed her on the lips.

"What was that for?" she asked softly, blushing.

"I love you."

"I already knew that," Rachel giggled.

They both laughed. Finn started the car and drove out of the parking lot, but instead of taking a left towards Rachel's house, where he was supposed to drop her off, he kept going straight. Rachel raised an eyebrow but did nothing to make Finn go in the other direction.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Finn said. "We're going for a walk."

"Hate to break to you, Frankenteen, but it's raining."

"No Rachel, don't call me that! And yes, I am aware it's raining." He said nothing else, as if that explained it all.

Rachel decided to go along with it, and before they knew it, they were the only people at Lima Park. She only raised alarm when he started to get out of the car.

"Well, let's go." He said. Rachel followed suit, and soon the two of them were running around the park, sopping wet.

Rachel was hysterically laughing as she tackled/hugged Finn, and the pair collapsed and caught their breath. Then, before they could get Rachel was up and running again.

But this had gone from more this had gone from more than a mere game of chase. This was _war._

Finn sprinted after his girlfriend, but she was always a tad faster than him. Damn those years of intense dance training!

He was on her tail, and she was trying her best to throw him off. But it was one dodge to many. The world seemed to slow down as Rachel slipped, and her legs collapsed underneath her. At first, Finn thought it would be okay and she would get back up and continue running. But when he took a closer look, his stomach churned. Ankles weren't supposed to bend that way. He rushed over and bent down beside her.

"Are you okay?"

He looked closely at her face to see that she was fighting back tears. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the truck. She buried her face into his already soaked shirt and let the tears fall freely. When they reached the car he sat her down in the small backseat and put his sweatshirt underneath her ankle to elevate it.

"Finn," she whimpered. "Finn, it hurts."

"It's okay, baby. It's okay." Finn felt so guilty. It had been _his_ idea to go in the rain. They could've just hung out at one of their houses and none of this would've happened.

He got in the driver's seat and drove as fast as the law would allow to her house. He thanked Grilled Cheesus that her dads were out of town for the weekend so he wouldn't make them hate him even more.

He lifted her out of the car and into the house. He carried firefighter-style up the stairs into her room. He set her down on the bed and asked the question he had been avoiding.

"Do you think it's broken?"

"I-I don't know…" Rachel's voice trailed off.

"Okay, let me see." Finn said. He prodded her calf, and she just nodded. So her leg wasn't injured, just her ankle. "Can you rotate it?" he asked.

"No, no please don't make me try." Rachel said, sniffling.

"Rach, if it's broken we need to go to a hospital. But if it's just a sprain, then we can just wrap it with a bandage and call it a day."

"Fine." Rachel took a deep breath. She gingerly rotated it and Finn could see it caused her a lot of pain as she took in a sharp breath. But in the end she made a full rotation and Dr. Finn left the room to get an Ace bandage.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Finn and Rachel were lying on Rachel's bed on their backs, facing the ceiling. Finn had tried to slink away and get home (he didn't want to rush things with Rachel; sometimes he still felt like he was walking on eggshells with her).<p>

But Rachel grabbed his hand and grabbed his hand and said with her best puppy dog face, "No. Please don't leave me."

And that was how he was in this position now.

Just as he was drifiting off to sleep, Rachel spoke.

"You know, we might have been better off if you had just stuck with good luck instead of break a leg."

**A/N: Aww cuteness! Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! It's cArLySTAR15! I'm so so so sorry this is so late, life's been hectic with finals and all that crap…but I got out of school on Friday (the 10****th****) so hopefully that means quicker updates from me! **

**Also, if you've ever gotten a review and/or read a story by NinjaWizardGleek15, that's me but with a new pen name!**

* * *

><p><strong>II. <strong>

**Mama Who Bore Me**

Finn had noticed that ever since he and Rachel became close, his taste in music had expanded. Rachel had bought him the soundtracks to musicals like _Rock of Ages, _knowing he'd appreciate music from shows like that rather than something like _Oklahoma!_, or _Legally Blonde_. She had even loaded his car's stereo system with Broadway CDs. As he hopped in his car to pick Rachel up for their date at the mall, he heard Anthony Rapp's voice coming from the speakers.

"_How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay last year's rent?"_

Finn pulled up to the Berry household and saw Rachel walking out the front door. He checked his watch: one o'clock exactly. With Rachel, you _had _to be punctual. He watched her walk down her driveway, dressed in a short, flowered skirt and a pink blouse. He was so lucky that they were finally together. He knew that she thought this would just be until graduation, and then they would split when she left for New York, but he was determined that they stay together forever.

She hopped in the passenger seat and smiled when she heard what song was playing. They began just chatting about nothing in particular: a new song, the rumor about Sam and Mercedes being together, anything they felt like.

"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed. "I almost forgot, I bought you a new CD!"

She pulled a CD out of her bag. Finn saw the title on it: _Spring Awakening._ She pushed the CD into the slot and pressed play.

Finn listened carefully as he heard a violin or some instrument like that. Then he heard a girl begin to sing:

"_Mama who bore me, mama who gave me no way to handle things, who made me so sad."_

Her voice bore a striking resemblance to Rachel's, and when she started to sing along, it was almost like having two Rachel's. That would be both a nightmare and a dream come true for Finn.

* * *

><p>Later, Finn and Rachel were walking around the mall, hand in hand, both licking ice cream cones (chocolate for Finn and strawberry for Rachel). As they walked past the toy store, they heard a baby crying and a woman's voice trying to comfort her.<p>

"Shh." The woman's voice sounded familiar. "Shh, Beth, it's alright."

Finn and Rachel both stopped in their tracks. _Beth?_ It couldn't be…

"Shelby?" Rachel asked, completely shocked.

The woman turned around. It was Shelby Corcoran.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Finn sat at a table in the food court with little one year old Beth bouncing on his lap. Rachel and Shelby were catching up, and things weren't as awkward as they had been at first.<p>

"So you really wrote a song?" Shelby was asking, her voice filled with pride.

Rachel grinned and nodded her head.

"The entire Glee club wrote two songs," she said, "One group song for Regionals and one for Nationals. Then I wrote my solo for Regionals and Finn wrote our duet for Nationals."

"Wow." Shelby was clearly impressed. "But don't be surprised if Vocal Adrenaline steals that idea next year, it was kind of our style."

Both Rachel and Finn chuckled and then Rachel told her about the little adventure she and Kurt had gone on to the Wicked theater.

"You know I actually auditioned for _Wicked_?" Shelby asked.

"You _did_?" Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"Yeah. But they chose some renowned Broaway star over me. Oh, sorry Finn! She does that a lot."

Beth had just drooled all over the front of Finn's shirt. He just shrugged and said it was fine. He was too happy for Rachel reconnecting with her mother to care.

* * *

><p>"So, Beth really seemed to like you."<p>

Finn looked at Rachel quickly before focusing on the road again as they were driving home from the mall.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Is something wrong, Finn?" Rachel asked. She tried to read his expression, but he remained stoic.

"Well, it's just weird, you know? Beth was, in a way, almost mine. If it hadn't been for you, I would've thought she was my daughter, and everything would have been different."

"Yeah," Rachel said softly, staring out the window. They definitely wouldn't have been where they were now. Finn and Quinn would probably still be together, but Finn wouldn't have saved the day that first Sectionals with _You Can't Always Get What You Want_, meaning Glee Club would never have made it as far as it had.

"So thank you, Rachel, for telling me," he continued. "If it hadn't been for you, everything would have been different. I'd still be oblivious to Quinn's lies, Glee Club would be over, and I wouldn't be here with you."

She blushed deeply. Finn was confusing sometimes; sometimes he was romantic, sweet, and caring, and other times all he cared about was his reputation. She still had a long way to go to figure him out.

"And plus," he added with his signature half-grin that made Rachel's heart melt. "I probably wouldn't be a very good dad."

"I'm sure when the time comes you'll make a great father, Finn."

It wasn't until after she finished speaking that Rachel realized what she had said. Although, she couldn't help picturing them a couple years down the road, with little Finns and little Rachels running around.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope you guys liked this…personally I'm not a big fan of this. When I started I was going in a completely different direction, yet somehow I ended up with this! Haha whoops!**

**Next chapter will be Abby's first solo chapter, but before that comes, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys, Abby here with my first solo drabble! Woot woot! Hopefully you're all as excited as I am! I'm a huge fan of this chapter. Caroline and I would like to thank all of you guys who reviewed, subscribed, or favorited this story. Also, I got quite a few Author Alerts or Favorite Author and even though it's not as easy to do so I would love it if you guys would do the same for cArLySTAR15. I don't deserve all the credit! Just go to her profile and click the little !**

III.

Convience

The door of Lima Convenience jingled as Finn walked in. It was nine-thirty, and the store was surprisingly empty. There was the Indian guy behind the counter and some nerd standing in the freezer aisle who appeared to be comparing the nutritional value on two types of milk.

Finn walked to the back of the mart where the slushy machine stood, standing like a crown jewel on the dirtied counter that was otherwise unoccupied save for a small trash bin and an assortment of Doritos. He rolled his eyes, but secretly he thought it was cute that Rachel had jokingly asked him for a slushy, and after being teasingly harassed by Finn (She got to have a slushy of sorts almost every day during the school year, and now she wanted to interrupt _Criminal Minds_ by making him go get her one?) she had kissed him on the cheek twice and then acted like he was a saint. Ah, the things he did for that woman.

* * *

><p>He stood in front of the slushy machine and tried to remember what flavor Rachel had wanted. Not blue, she hated how it changed the color of her tongue. She didn't like yellow either, but why he couldn't remember. So that left red.<p>

He paid for the slushy and left. He hoped she didn't mind sharing- he had realized at the last moment that he _was_ a little thirsty, so he got a large and two straws. He started walking over to his car, which was parked a little ways away.

"Hey Hudson, why you need two straws? One for you and one for your imaginary girl friend?" A voice said behind him.

"No, it's for Rachel. She wa-" Finn stopped talking as he turned and saw who was talking to him:

Azimio Adams. For once, he was alone, but that didn't stop him from being extremely intimidating as he said, "Oh, Rachel Berry? That preschooler- I mean, slut?"

"Shut up, Azimio. Shut up."

"Who's gonna make me? You? Too bad your gang of misfits isn't around to help you now!"

"I swear, if you insult me one more time I will-"

"What? What you gonna do?" Azmio taunted. But before Finn could respond, there was a sharp pain and blackness for a moment.

Surprised, Finn clutched his face. His eye felt like it was being stabbed with multiple needles dipped in acid. He turned to the larger boy looming over him in his WMHS jacket.,

"You flippin punched me in the face!" He cried.

"Hell yeah I did, lover boy!"

And thats when Finn lost it. He tackled Azimio to the ground, and punched his nose until it bled. Then he ran to his car and started the ignition. He pulled out of the parking lot, and looked back in the rear-view mirror. Azimio was on his knees, soaking up his blood with his shirt and giving Finn the finger. Finn took a deep breath, but kept driving until he reached Rachel's neighborhood. He pulled over in the cul-de-sac and checked to see if he was bleeding. He wasn't, thankfully, but his right eye was already swelling up and starting to bruise. His shirt was torn in one place, and his hair was all messed up. Rachel was sure to notice.

* * *

><p>Finn walked in, and Rachel twisted around in her seat to greet him. He watched as her face went from being happy to surprised to worried to frightened to angry. "Who did this to you?" She said, her small fists balling as she stood up. "Tell me Finn. Tell me what happened."<p>

And Finn did. He started off planning to leave out what Azimio said, but once the word vomit started it wouldn't stop. As soon as he told her what Azimio had called her, she just shook her head sadly. "Finn, I know you're upset. Thank you. But really, I'm used to it by now. And we all know that Azimio's an idiot anyway."

Finn grinned. "That's what I love about you, Rach."

" That's it?" Rachel asked. But before Finn could answer, Rachel leaned in for a kiss. But right when her forehead brushed the spot right above Finn's eye, something was wrong. Finn grimaced and sucked in a sharp breath. "Ow," He said wincing. "Ow ow ow. That really hurts."

Rachel looked worried. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too- I mean, I thought-"

"Shh, babe, it's okay. It's not your fault."

"Still, I feel bad. If I hadn't wanted the stupid slushy, none of this would have happened. I'll go get you some ice."

"Thanks,Rach. And no, really, it's not your fault."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Finn and Rachel sat curled up on the couch watching Tivo'ed America's Next Top Model reruns. Finn held the half-melted ice pack to his eye still, hoping the swelling would go down by tomorrow morning. He didn't want his mom to see and ask questions. Questions required answers, and Finn did <em>not<em> want to have to give his mother answers.

Eventually, Finn kissed Rachel goodbye and left. As he let himself into his house, he was relieved to find that his mom and Burt were out and he vaugley remembered Kurt saying something about sleeping over Mercedes'. He took off his shoes and padded down the dimly lit hallway and into his bedroom. His old dresser drawers were half-open, and dirty pairs of boxer were strewn about the room. Books were piled up haphazardly on shelves and his bed was unmade.

And that was why Rachel never went to his house.

He went back downstairs again, and after making himself a sandwich, he went to bed.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Just as he was starting to doze off, his phone buzzed. He looked drowsily towards where it was perched on his nightstand. The picture Rachel had taken of herself wearing her gold star earrings, smiling a huge smile, and wearing an adorable plaid skirt popped up onto the screen with the caption _ONE NEW MESSAGE._ He opened it.

_Hey. Just so you know, the slushy was really good. How did u know red was my favorite?_

Finn laughed. Typical Rachel.

He quickly texted back.

_Ur welcome Rach. Glad it was worth it. :)_

Then he switched off his phone, rolled over, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey hoped you guys liked this chapter! Boy am I a speedy updater! Please review and don't forget to subscribe to cArLySTAR15!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! I thought I would have so much updating time this summer but I guess not...anyway I hope you like this!**

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

**Fireworks**

"Hey, Rachel!" a voice called. Rachel turned around to find Finn standing a few yards away with his mom, Burt, and Kurt. She walked over to them, greeting Finn last.

"Happy fourth, Finn," she said, grinning up at him.

"Happy fourth, babe," he responded, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Ugh," Kurt said, making fake gagging noises. "You two are so ridiculously sweet that I'm going to end up with cavities."

"Oh, please," Finn retorted, "Like you aren't the same way with Blaine."

Kurt just stuck out his tongue before running off, claiming that he saw Mercedes talking to Sam over by the grills. They were all at the Fourth of July cookout that Lima had every year in the town center. Everyone in the town came for the food, games, and, most importantly, the fireworks.

Finn and Rachel spent the afternoon roaming around, catching up with fellow glee club members. A few minutes before the fireworks were scheduled to begin, Finn pulled Rachel behind a tree so no one else could see them. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lips.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled, pulling away. "I've just been wanting to do that since I saw you."

Rachel blushed a deep scarlet.

"I don't even need to stay for the fireworks, I see so many when I kiss you," she said looking into his eyes and intertwining their fingers.

"I don't see fireworks when I kiss you, Rachel."

Rachel stopped smiling abruptly when he said that.

"No! No, I didn't mean it like that, Rach." Finn had only just realized what he said. "I meant, when I kiss you, it's like...the whole world stops spinning. And everything that's wrong, it doesn't matter anymore. Because you're here, in my arms, and that's all I need."

By the end of his little speech, Rachel had tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

It was perfect. The moment their lips met once again, the _real_ fireworks began to blast through the starry night sky, while the pair was in their own happy world, loving the fact that they had each other.

As they both pulled back, they looked into each other's eyes and, at the same time, whispered one word.

"Fireworks."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this is so short! Anyway thanks for reading, and happy fourth of July! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, it's crabbyabby3 and here's my drabble! Hehe. That's such a fun word. Drabble. D-R-A-B-B-L-E. Drrrraaaaabbbbbbllllle. Okay, okay, back to the story.**

V.

Just Let Go

Finn's truck roared down the gravel path, speeding over the rocks and sticks that littered the unpaved road. The windows were open, and the wind felt nice as it whipped through his hair and engulfed him in a cloud of cool breeze. He felt free, wild, able to do anything he-

"FINN! Slow down! Do you want to get us killed!"

And then the moment was gone.

Rachel looked as if she had just been pushed off a cliff. Her eyes were wide, her hair was flying everywhere, and her mouth was wide open.

She didn't take speed well.

Finn slowed the truck down to a stop. Then he grinned and looked over at Rachel, who was still in the same position as before. He was starting to think his daring self may have scared his girlfriend.

"Rach! What's the matter? We were barely going seventy," Finn said.

"The speed limit is fifty," Rachel said, staring straight ahead.

"Well, it's a deserted trail! No one ever comes down here."

"Not only is seventy miles per hour considered to be exceptionally fast, when paired with the road not being paved and the trail being covered with sticks and rocks, when driving over it you get the feeling quite similar to the one you would get if you were falling off a cliff," Rachel said in monotone.

"Oh, well I thought it was fun. Sorry. Maybe it's more of a guy thing," Finn said sheepishly as he opened the door and stepped out of the truck.

The door had already closed behind him when Rachel huffed under her breath, "Yeah, maybe!"

But then she smiled as if to say, _I know he's an idiot, but I love him anyway._

A few minutes later Finn and Rachel had reached their destination: A clearing in the woods. It had a rotting wooden picnic table, a deserted beach chair, and if you climbed down a small dune you would reach a sandy beach. The water was a large lake that ran through Lima and the surrounding towns. It was pretty clean, inhabited only by seaweed (the stringy type that grows at the bottom of lakes) and some fish. A large tree seemed as if it grew over a little part of the lake. This appearance was caused by a tree that had it's roots on the grassy shore, but it's trunk grew up, up, up and then suddenly curved so it's leaves and upper branches hung over a part of the lake. One of the highest branches had a rope swing attached to it, and that was why Finn had brought Rachel here on this bright, sunny day.

As soon as Rachel saw the clearing, she grinned. "It's so CUTE!" She cried.

"Uh... what do you mean? It's not cute! It's...manly. You know. Lake. Rope swing. Sand. Manly stuff."

Rachel laughed. "How did you know about this place?"

"Oh, I used to come here all the time with my mom and her sister. My aunt has two girls our age, but they didn't like the outdoors very much so they only came sometimes."

Rachel nodded. "So, I brought a picnic basket, so we can have some lunch, and I brought a swimsuit, because you told me to, but I really don't want to get my hair wet and-"

"Rach, you have to go swimming! It's part of the fun!"

"Fine. But I'm only going because it's extremely dangerous for someone to go swimming by themselves."

Now it was Finn's turn to roll his eyes, but secretly he was ecstatic Rachel would get her hair wet for him.

LINE BREAK

Finn and Rachel decided to eat lunch before they went swimming, so Rachel laid out a tablecloth over the sorry-looking picnic table and began to unpack the basket of food. First she laid out cups, napkins, forks, and knives, which was all normal stuff to bring to a picnic, so Finn didn't start feeling impressed by his girlfriend's picnic skills until she started unpacking sparkling water, bottles of Coke, and containers of potato salad and pasta salad, chicken sandwiches, tuna, and a gigantic slice of chocolate cake.

Finn was foaming at the mouth. He went right for the potato salad (actually, he dove first for the cake but Rachel slapped his hand back and said that he had to wait for that) and stuffed himself with that. Then he ate a chicken sandwich, and when Rachel didn't finish hers, he at that one too. He didn't stop eating until every last crumb on his plate was gone.

Rachel looked on, unfazed. He was a growing boy after all.

"Mmmm, thanks Rach, that food was great."

"You're welcome," Rachel replied.

After the food was all packed up again, Finn pulled off his shirt and started to run towards the water.

"Wait! Finn!" Rachel called after him.

Finn stopped. "What?"

"You need to wait at least an hour after you eat before you go in the water!"

Finn stood still for a moment, considering this, and then ran back up towards Rachel. Rachel had already taken off her clothes and was wearing her swimsuit (she had it on underneath), which was a bikini. A _teeny _bikini. Finn stared for a moment before Rachel snapped her fingers and said, "Ahem. Eyes up, honey."

Finn shook his head and muttered an apology.

"So what do you want to do for an hour?" Rachel asked.

"Um... how about this?" Finn said. Then he grabbed Rachel and hoisted her up and placed her over his shoulder, fireman style, and started to run down the beach.

"FINN! Put me down! I don't want to get wet! I can't go in! I just ate! Finn! FINN! Put me down! This instant! I don't want to go in!" Rachel yelled in protest, hitting his back with her tiny fists. However, Rachel wasn't really that strong and Finn barely felt the punches.

Finn ran across the sand, straight into the water, not stopping until the water was up to his chest.

"Finn don't you dare!" Rachel screamed. Finn grinned and transferred Rachel into his arms so that one arm was under her neck and the other underneath her knee. Rachel started to squeal. "FINN!"

Finn bent down, as if to lower Rachel into the water, but no. He shot up, out of the water, throwing Rachel into the air and watching amused as she fell, grasping for something to hold onto, covering her head with her hands, and glaring at Finn all at once.

Rachel's multi-tasking skills never ceased to amaze Finn.

LINE BREAK

Rachel spluttered up from the water. Finn swam over, and pulled her towards him. He started to kiss her, but Rachel pushed him away.

"I'm mad at you." She pouted.

"Aw, Rach... c'mon... it's summer! Let loose! Let your hair down-and get it wet!"

Rachel huffed. "Still-"

She didn't get a chance to finish, because then Finn was kissing her again and this time, she didn't resist.

A couple minutes later, Rachel pulled away.

"Can we go on the rope swing?" she asked.

"Sure," Finn said.

The two got out of the water and walked over to the tree. The swing was low to the ground, and pretty basic. You just sit on the swing, facing the water, and when you're safely over the rocks near the shore you just kick off. It was about a ten foot drop, and Rachel was a little nervous.

"You go first," she insisted.

"Kay," Finn said. He hopped onto the swing, pushed himself off, and then he was gone, flying through the air until he kicked himself off and landed in the water. He came up seconds later, head bobbing on the surface, grinning. "That was _awesome_!" He cried. "You gotta go Rachel! You have to try it!"

Rachel shook her head. "I'm scared."

Finn, still in the water, made a face.

"Rach. Loosen up. Let loose. I mean, I'm not saying go wild and crazy all the time, like, we don't want you trying drugs and stuff, but I mean, seriously. You need to have fun, sometimes, babe. It's good for you."

"Well than. Fine."

And then Rachel got on the swing, and as she soared through the air, laughing, Finn knew that Rachel needed him, and he needed her just as much.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello all, it's cArLySTAR15 again! I am so, so, so sorry for the delay, I've been at theatre camp :) I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong>VI.<strong>

**I Scream for Ice Cream**

"Come on, Rach, I know it's not super healthy, but it's delicious!"

"Honestly Finn, do you think Barbra Streisand spent her summers eating boatloads of ice cream? No, she spent her time working on her career!"

"Rachel, it's _one_ ice cream, my treat," Finn begged. "Please come with me?"

"Fine," Rachel sighed. "You win."

Finn grinned his adorable half-smile before opening the passenger side door to his car for Rachel. They drove a short distance from his house where they had been hanging out to the center of Lima where there was a small ice cream shop.

After parking he rushed over to the other side of the car to open Rachel's door for her. One of the first compliments she had ever given him was that he was 'chivalrous.' He wanted to always keep it that way.

They ordered their ice creams (strawberry for Rachel, chocolate for Finn) and then headed outside to a bench in the park across the street. The bench was in a secluded area of the park, so they wouldn't be seen by passersby. Finn watched as Rachel carefully made sure that no ice cream dripped on to the hand that was holding the ice cream cone. However, one small, pink drop remained right beside her lips.

"You've got a little ice cream right..." He reached over, cupped her cheek with his hand and swiped away the strawberry drop with his thumb. "Here."

Suddenly Finn was taken back to that fateful day almost two years ago in the auditorium. Their first kiss. It seemed that Rachel remembered it too, because she was smiling and the next thing out of her mouth was, "You can kiss me if you want to."

Finn grinned and leaned in so his lips were mere millimeters away from hers.

"I want to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm still so sorry about the delay! Don't worry, though, I'm already working ****on my next one! Also, any of you guys watching The Glee Project? Who are you rooting for? Team Damian for me :) BELIEVE!**


End file.
